


Rift

by strikit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sadness, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikit/pseuds/strikit
Summary: A love letter never sent.





	Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of a prompt on tumblr. What was meant to be a quick cute letter turned into my heart bleeding all over the keyboard.

I missed you today. Surrounded by people who revere my work, I find myself wishing for your snide arrogance which I so often took for granted. I ache for the way you never seem to be impressed. In all things you challenge me; you never just let me win, and I love it. You make me want to be better. You make me strive longer, radicalize my thinking, seek alternate routes to a far-off destination. The reward for greatness in your eyes is sweeter than any other—that slow smile, the elegant arch of your brow, the hum in your disarming voice. More than anything, my love, I miss the feeling—the knowledge—that when the two of us are united there is nothing that we cannot accomplish. I can take on the world as long as I am at your side. Yet here we are, separated in both distance and emotion. With you I can overcome anything; but without you I feel only the rift in my soul which can be repaired solely by your hands.


End file.
